Binary Revengeance: A New Revolution
by JamesFames
Summary: Against his better judgment, Dan Marshall follows Faye Lee on her quest to save the other Hybrids. Meanwhile, Raiden returns to service with Maverick and is sent on a mission to hunt down the two rogues. How will things play out for these three? (Any help from those with knowledge on both games is greatly appreciated)


**So, I've recently played Binary Domain, and I must say it was AWESOME! The characters, the story, it was a joy! I felt the ending left a lot for a sequel if Sega actually makes one. But throughout the game, I thought 'Gee, I'm getting a lot of Metal Gear vibes, especially the bosses!' Then looking around on the site, I can't quite find any BD Stories, let alone crossovers. So, I decided to make one! Wish me luck!**

**FYI, this will cross over with Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, because I thought it'd be fitting since KONAMI still hasn't graced us with a potential sequel to that either. Plus, I thought it'd be cool! So, if you have extensive knowledge of both BD and MGR, any help would be appreciated! This will mostly be a small side project, while I work on my other stories. Still, hope you guys enjoy it and be sure to review!**

* * *

Binary Revengeance: A New Revolution

Prologue

Their mission was complete. The Advanced Intelligence was destroyed and the major whom had betrayed them was dead, by his own hands, no less, not wishing to let his death be at the hands of a hybrid. Through the hardships and losses, the team had accomplished its mission.

The only question remains; what happens now?

"Dan."

Dan Marshall turned to Faye Lee, the woman, and hybrid, that he had come to care deeply for, approach, a solemn look on her face.

"I have to go."

Despite what she had done for the Rust Crews, Faye was considered a violation of Clause 21 and would be exterminated, along with the other one-hundred and seven.

"I know." Dan acknowledged with a sad sigh.

The rest of Beetle team stepped forward, Charles Gregory having a serious expression on his face.

"You know, even if I don't kill you, someone else will." He pointed out. "You'll have Rust Crews on your ass for the rest of your life."

"Probably." Faye nodded.

Charles looked over to Dan, a frown on his face, then back to Faye with a sigh.

"I'll tell them you went missing in action." He declared. "You got two hours till I file my report."

"Thank you, Charlie." Faye smiled.

This decision seemed to satisfy Dan to an extent, while Roy and Rachael seemed conflicted, while Cain was as expressionless as ever.

Faye then turned to leave.

"Wait." Dan spoke up. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Dan." Faye refused almost immediately. "I have to do this alone. Besides…" She gave a halfhearted smile. "You Americans make too much noise."

"Faye, don't be stupid." Dan said. "You can't-" He looked back to the team, then back to Faye. "You can't fly solo out there."

Faye simply gave that sad frown, backing up to the door.

"Goodbye, Dan." She said. "Take care of yourself."

And with that, she turned and ran, while Dan simply looked on the sadness written all over his face.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fallen for the hybrid girl. Their moment back in the resistance base was something he could never simply forget. Not to mention her skills on the field, her excellent sniper and scouting skills, and her lovely looks.

He had grown attached to her, and to see her leave was threatening to bring tears to his eyes.

"What're you waitin' for, Dan?" Roy, his longtime friend asked. "Get after her."

Dan looked to his comrade, a confused look on his face, thinking he was hearing things.

"What?"

"I said get after her." Big Bo said with a small grin on his face.

"You're being serious, right?" Dan asked, wanting to make sure. "I mean, not too long ago, you were-"

"I know what I said, Partner." Big Bo held up a hand. "But I know you better than anyone, Dan. Once your mind's set on something, there ain't no changin' it."

Dan thought for a moment, before turning to the British woman.

"Rachael?"

"I usually don't recommend desertion out of romance." Rachael sighed. "But if you're dead set on this, then I wish you luck."

"Cain?" Dan turned to the white cladded robot.

"This is a difficult situation, Monsieur." Cain said in that French accent. "But if monsieur is going, then I wish to follow!"

"Really?" Dan raised a brow, before turning to Charles. "Charlie, you okay with this?"

Charles looked over to Big Bo and Rachael, both giving expecting looks, before turning back to Dan with a groan.

"I swear…" He swore under his breath, before giving Dan a look. "I suppose I can give you an extra hour, but that's it! By then, you'd best be gone."

"Thanks, Charlie." Dan smirked. "I guess you have a soft side after all."

"Don't push your luck, Sergeant." Charles scoffed. "You'll still have Rust Crews and the Ministry hunting you down. All I can say is do what you do best." He gave a small smile. "Survive, like you always do."

"I will." Dan nodded, before turning to Cain. "Let's go."

And with that, Dan and Cain rushed through the door, going after Faye, while the remainders of Beetle looked on.

"Is it weird that I'm gonna miss that bastard?" Charles asked, looking over to Rachael.

"I'd say it's unusual." Rachael shrugged. "Still, it's good to know you care."

Big Bo simply looked out the door, lost in his thoughts.

'Just stay alive, Dan.' He thought. 'That's all I can say.'

* * *

Down the halls, Faye stopped for a minute to catch her breath, her mind racing. Though she was about to be considered a threat by the Ministry of Homeland Affairs, she needed to think her thoughts.

She thought about the people she had fought beside; Charles, Rachael, Big Bo, Cain (Even though he wasn't technically a person), and finally Dan. Oh Dan…

She'd be lying if she denied she had developed feelings for the Survivor. The first time they had met, she didn't really think much of him at first, him giving the impression of the arrogant jarhead trying to impress, but over time, she saw the hardened survivor of the Special Forces. Over the course of the mission, the two had grown closer, even having that special moment back in the infirmary at the Resistance base.

Though it pained her to leave, she knew she couldn't stay.

"Faye!"

Spinning around, she nearly gasped at the sight of Dan, with Cain following behind, coming to a stop at the stairs.

"Hey there." He greeted with that goofy smile of his.

"Dan, what are you doing?!" Faye demanded angrily. "I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard." Dan interrupted, marching down the steps. "I heard you loud and clear."

"Then why?!" Faye shouted.

"Because!" Dan shouted back, standing face to face with Faye. "Because you shouldn't have to shoulder this burden alone."

She looked at him with confusion, but allowed him to continue.

"I haven't had the best experience with robots as a kid, I admit." Dan said. "But meeting you, getting to know you and what you are; it helped me a bit." He got closer. "I know what you're gonna do, and I wanna help. And you don't have to go through this alone." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And besides; you Chinese tend to be too stubborn."

Faye looked him in the eyes, seeing those flames of determination. She knew he wasn't going to back down, no matter how hard she tried to push away.

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" She asked, wanting to make sure.

"Nope." Dan smirked. "No matter what, we're in this together."

Faye smiled at this, tears forming in her eyes, as she threw herself at him in a hug.

"You truly are a hardheaded American, you know that?" Faye said.

"I've been called worse." Dan shrugged.

Pulling back a bit, the two then engaged in a passionate kiss for a solid minute before pulling apart.

"They'll hunt you down, you know." Faye warned. "The Rust Crews, the Ministry, and you will be labeled a traitor. A terrorist. If you follow me, there's no going back."

"Worth it if I can help you." Dan declared. "I'd go through hell and back to help you and other people like you have a better life."

Faye smiled at this.

"Then let's go. We have much to do."

Before following her, Dan looked back to the door, before sighing, then he and Cain followed Faye to the exit.

* * *

_Several months later…_

* * *

In the headquarters of Maverick Security Consulting, Kevin Washington and Courtney Collins were at their work stations, with Courtney looking through the reports.

"Things have certainly gotten out of hand, huh?" Courtney sighed.

"Yeah, looks like it." Kevin nodded. "Since the destruction of that A.I. in Japan, the Ministry of Homeland Affairs has been cracking down on security, trying to hunt down every Hollow Child they could find."

"I wonder if Raiden may end up being targeted…" Courtney shivered at the thought of her former coworker being mistaken for a Hollow Child.

"Now don't be like that, Courtney." Kevin assured her. "They're not THAT desperate to find them. Besides, they should know that a cyborg isn't the same as those Scrap Heads."

"And besides, given what Raiden has done for America," Boris declared, gaining the two's attention from behind. "And his capabilities, they would see him more as an asset than a threat."

Before they could continue, the door slid open, and entered with Raiden in a black business suit, along with a pair of sunglasses.

"Raiden!" Kevin and Courtney cried out in unison, clearly happy to see their friend after what seemed like years.

Courtney ran up and hugged him, while Kevin gave a handshake followed by a hug, then Boris walked up with a smile.

"It is good to see you again, _moy drug." _Boris declared.

"You too, Boris." Raiden smiled back.

After shaking hands, the two moved over to a table with two folders.

"So, what does the president have this time?" Raiden spoke up.

"I'm afraid this isn't the president." Boris frowned. "This mission comes from the Ministry of Homeland Affairs."

"You don't say…" Raiden mused.

"The mission involves these two."

Boris slid over the files, letting Raiden get a good look at them; one of them was a male with short black hair, green eyes and tanned skin, while the second one was a woman with brown eyes, pale skin and long black hair put up in a ponytail.

"Faye Lee and Dan Marshall." Boris went on. "Two of the most wanted in the world." He pointed to the male file. "Dan Marshall; former Special Forces and sometimes called 'the Survivor' for his outrageous luck." He then pointed to the female file. "Faye Lee; former soldier of the People's Liberation of China Central Military Commission. Given their reputations, they are both considered dangerous."

"What're their crimes?" Raiden asked.

"From what we were told, treason." Boris explained. "Both are in heavy violation of Clause 21 of the New Geneva Convention."

"Explain what that is again." Raiden requested.

"It bans the creation of robots that could pass for humans basically," Boris said.

"So these two are housing human-like robots?" Raiden gave a quizzical look.

"Not exactly." Boris shooked his head. "The details are vague and they were hesitant in giving certain details. The Ministry wants them both brought in dead or alive."

"…Right." Raiden nodded.

"From what we've been given, they've gone into hiding." Boris went on. "But we've received intelligence that they're hiding out somewhere in Japan."

"I've got it handled." Raiden nodded.

"Wait, before you go, there's someone you need to meet." Boris held up a hand. "A new recruit who knows these two."

As if on cue, the door slid open, and entered a Japanese man with brown hair cut on both sides, leaving a low Mohawk in the middle and tan skin.

"Meet Akira Shindo." Boris introduced. "A guerilla fighter from Japan who once aided these two in the past."

"When I heard that those two went rogue, I was confused," Shindo explained. "But then I heard about that thing with Faye? Now I'm really curious."

"Then I guess this makes us partners, huh?" Raiden mused, before smirking. "Well, hope you can keep up."

With this mission in mind, Raiden had no doubt that he was in for a surprise. Whatever these two had done he would hope to find out soon.

As for Dan, his choice will make him the second biggest target in the world. For better or worse, he intends to stay by Faye's side, come Hell or high water.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! As I said, I won't be working on this as much as my other stories, but I will work on it if possible; it is just a side project after all, but helpful feedback is appreciated! Again, if you have any experience with both games, any help or advice will be appreciated! Hope you guys look forward to more and be sure to review!**


End file.
